


The Other Side To The Story

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Animal Transformation, Birds, Crying, Deceit, F/M, Love, Magic, Mirrors, Monster Transformation, Reflection, Requited Love, Sadness, Short Chapters, Transformation, True Love, Window, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of Puppycat's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

We all know the story:

Once upon a time there was a Space Outlaw who fell in love with the Space King’s daughter. They both agreed they were meant to be together. The princess decided to run away with him, and they planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped. But it was a trap. The princess had lied, and the outlaw was surrounded by the King’s army of warlocks. Filled with anger at her betrayal, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster. And he escaped.

However…

Most of the story is a lie. The Space Outlaw did in fact fall in love with the Space King’s daughter, and they were very happy together. The Space Princess and the Space Outlaw decided to meet in their favorite meadow prior to running away together. Unbeknownst to the Space Princess, the Space King had been listening in on her and the Outlaw’s conversation.

After the Outlaw had left, the Space King went into the Space Princess’s room, and told her how displeased he was. He had the Warlock’s put a magic lock on the Princess’s room. The Warlocks then went and attempted to capture the Outlaw, but he was turned into a monster. While the Outlaw ran, the Princess wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Puppycat was exhausted. After having to babysit (if that’s what you even want to call it) Wallace and recount his past had really taken it out of him. His ears twitched slightly, Bee was snoring again. Loudly. Why she never slept in her bed, and instead slept on the crummy couch was a mystery to him. Humans were so strange, but then again, lot’s of the creatures he had met over the past year had been even stranger.

Puppycat’s train of thought was broken as a bird flew into the window, surprising him and causing him to lose his balance on the window sill and land on the floor. Stupid flying ball of feathers. He sighed a little, and climbed back up to his perch on the window sill. Looking out the window, he could see the sun was setting. At least he would get to see the sunset, he thought.

A while later, watching the sky got boring, and Bee’s snores were only getting louder. Puppycat jumped down to the ground and wandered to where he could think in peace. That place being the never used bedroom of the one and only Bee. He hopped up onto her desk, and saw a picture of her and Deckard. The two of them were a perfect match for each other.

Puppycat smiled a little, but then his thoughts turned to his past love, the Space Princess. He had loved her so much… And all she did was betray him… Puppycat smacked the picture off the desk. It just brought back too many sad memories, memories of a love he thought he could never have.


End file.
